


the debrief

by hetzi_clutch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Just a drabble, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena and Kara are already dating, M/M, Multi, SuperCorp, also as a break from a multichapter im writing, anyway its short and hopefully funny, based off a tumblr prompt, i made up the alien race just so you know, i wrote this based on that jimmy neutron video, just a mention really, side of Sanvers, the slightest of Scholsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetzi_clutch/pseuds/hetzi_clutch
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt. More of a drabble than a oneshot.Even before an alien invasion the team can't stay serious.Or, Kara should probably learn to read the room.





	the debrief

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video from Jimmy Neutron: http://bit.ly/2F0Xt2n  
> I highly suggest watching the video before reading this! Or it won't make that much sense (not that it makes much sense now...)

The invasion was imminent.

For the last several months, Darinthu scouting parties had been raiding the planet, causing mass panic across the globe and stretching humanity’s military resources to the limit.

Out of the known number of alien races in the universe, the Darinthu had the dubious distinction of being known as one of the nastiest. Bigoted, xenophobic, and calculatingly intelligent, the Darinthu had built a flourishing society by monopolizing the galaxy’s slave trade, invading and conquering low-level planets in order to build a web of slave-labor colonies stretching across the Milky Way.

And planet Earth was the next on their list.

Every one of Earth’s heroes had been hard at work for months, fending off the scattered waves of scout parties and skirmishes. However, the last few weeks had seen the number of attacks die off, raising concern among many as a possible sign that the Darinthu were preparing for the final invasion.

An invasion that, according to the best minds at the DEO and various other secret government organizations scattered across the globe, was happening tomorrow.

The DEO headquarters was a buzzing hub of frantic activity, but at the central round console there was an eye of calm. There stood the team - the top members of the DEO, as well as a few choice civilians of National City - and of course, Supergirl herself.

Every member of the team looked exhausted, but none more than the girl of steel herself. She was covered in dirt and soot from an earlier house fire (it was surprising how mass panic seemed to manifest in an uptick of the ordinary emergencies), and there was a deep exhaustion in her movements, but she stayed attentive. Her eyes shone with an intense interest as she leaned forward from where she sat at the console, drinking in every word of the mission briefing.

The briefing itself was led by Lena Luthor; appropriate, considering that she had developed the tech they hoped to plant on the Darinthu mothership. She was wearing one of her typical business suits, but it was rumpled and stained, as if she hadn't had the chance to change it for a few days. There were dark circles under her eyes, but her voice was clear and strong, and she spoke with an assurance that belied no exhaustion.

J’onn stood a few feet off to the side, watching her speak with an approving gaze. He noticed with a grim satisfaction that the rest of the team had eschewed their normal ribbing and were listening to the presentation with the sort of solemn intensity appropriate for the night before an invasion. Winn was sitting in his regular chair, gazing at Lena as she spoke and occasionally nodding along in agreement. Alex stood leaning against the console, chin propped up in her hands as she took in Lena’s words. Maggie was next to her, one arm slung around her girlfriend, listening to the brief as she played absentmindedly with a strand of Alex’s hair. A box of pastries was pushed into the center of the console, but it's contents had long been demolished. The last croissant was in the hand of Lena Luthor, who appeared to have forgotten about it entirely and was instead using it to gesture towards the screen behind her.

“-and all in all, that’s the plan. Any questions?” She looked across the tiny group of exhausted people, not really expecting any hands. 

And then Kara’s hand shot up, the force of it causing her swivel chair to rotate slowly. 

“Um, yes!” As Lena nodded for her to continue, she pointed to the pastry Lena had entirely forgotten up to that point. “Are you going to finish that croissant?”

Lena, puzzled, looked from her girlfriend to the croissant clutched in her hand. Then she sighed.

“Knock yourself out.” She tossed the pastry towards Kara who reached up and snagged it out of the air. With one fluid movement, she stuffed the entire thing into her mouth.

“Thmsnks,” She said, crumbs spilling everywhere. Alex looked between them and groaned, face sliding down into her hands.

“I can't believe you two are dating,” Her voice came muffled through her palms. 

Maggie laughed. “Could be worse. Could be Winn and James sharing food.”

Winn leaned back and rolled his eyes in exasperation. “How is it that even when I'm not involved I still end up getting served?”

Kara shrugged, having the good grace to looked abashed. “Smwry,” She said, causing another cascade of crumbs to fall down her front.

“Disgusting,” Alex groaned again.

Even J’onn’s earlier grim satisfaction had slowly fallen from his face, to be replaced by a look of dawning horror as he took in the team that would tomorrow lead planet Earth’s counter offense. He shook his head, feeling for the first time a flicker of panic deep within his chest.

“I think we’re done here,” J’onn was quick to jump in. “Everybody, go on, get some sleep. You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

The group began to shuffle out slowly, leaving only Lena and Kara, who gulped and swallowed the last of the croissant, wiping the final crumbs from her mouth. 

“Wait, is it because of me?” She called to the retreating backs of her friends. She turned to Lena, who was still standing by her, looking exasperated. “Babe, was it because of me?”

This time even Lena sighed and buried her face in her hands.


End file.
